Pokemon! Hoenn 2nd Generation (Español)
by Jorbimix
Summary: The story of a kid with i a dream on mind starts, triyinn to be a great Pokemon trainer until meet his mayor amiration, Ash Ketchum
1. El Camino de un Principiante!

**El camino de un Principiante! (1er episodio)**

_-Desde hace 1 años, Alex ha visto las emocionantes batallas que ha tenido Ash durante las ligas de Johto y Hoen, puede decirse que fue su mayor inspiración para inciciar su propio viaje y convertirse en un entrenador pokemon del cual su familio y amigos puedan estar orgullosos.-_

_-Al pasar los días y al empezar el verano, era momento perfecto para que Alex se preparara para uno de sus más grandes viajes, pues quería viajar por toda la Región Hoen y poder alcanzar su sueño de poder conocer a Ash y retarlo a una batalla, el piensa que podiendo ganar y avanzar ante la Liga Pokemon y la Elite Cuatro, puede obtener el mismo alcance que su gran ídolo.-_

_**Una mañana en Pueblo Littleroot **_

Mamá: Alex estás listo?

Alex: Si ma, creo que será la mejor experiencia que voy a vivir!

Mamá: Me alegro hijo, pensar que serás el primero de tus hermanos en interesarle convertirse en maestro Pokemon, me pone nostálgica…

Alex: Pero por qué?

Mamá: Tranquilo, no es nada por lo cual debas preocuparte, tras mi nostalgia está un "yo" que está muy feliz y que te desea la mejor de las suertes hijo.

Alex: Gracias ma, se que siempre puedo contar contigo…

Mamá: Así es… y dime, por fin, irás con Dan a recibir a tu primer compañero?

Alex: Yep, el Profesor Birch debe estar esperándonos en estos momentos.

_-Tomando camino y con ansias al Laboratorio, Alex se encuentra con su mejor amigo Dan, el cual lo acompañará en su viaje para convertirse en un verdadero entrenador, aunque posiblemente, sea un camino difícil de seguir con ambos buscando el mismo propósito-_

Prof. Birch: Hola niños, sabía que llegarían en poco tiempo, listos para elegir a sus acompañantes?

Dan: Claro que si, aplastaremos a cualquiera que se meta en nuestro camino…

Alex: SI profesor, estamos ansiosos

Prof. Birch: Bueno pasen conmigo… Aquí se encuentran 3 pokebolas, cada una contiene 3 tipos diferentes de pokemones, una del tipo Hierba, una del tipo Fuego y la última del tipo Agua, Alex te gustaría escoger primero?

Alex: Claro! Sería un placer jaja… A ver, quiero a este el Pokemon de tipo Fuego.

Dan: Cómo? En serio escogerás a ese Pokemon? Es un Torchic, yo pienso escogeré a Treecko, sin duda uno más fuerte que tu cosito…

_-Luego de recibir las pokebolas con sus Pokemones, cada uno pasa un tiempo libre antes de iniciar, conociéndose unos a los otros. El Torchic de Alex era muy modesto y con solo tiempo de haber pasado con él, al parecer se nota que comienza un lazo muy afectivo con su entrenador, en otro lugar, Dan y su nuevo Treecko también parecían llevar un buen camino de amistad-_

Alex: Hey Dan… Qué tal te fue con Treecko?

Dan: Me fue de lo mejor, no sabes lo genial que fue su actitud, a ver, y tu pollito qué? Logro intimidar un poco?- Dan Riendo

Alex: No creo que sea la mejor forma de referirte a mi Pokemon, al igual que tu Treecko, de seguro será el más fuerte- Alex habla decidido.

Dan: Por favor, uno tiene que tener a los mejores Pokemones para ser grande y de los mejores en el mundo, no a pequeños peluches.

_-Después de una discusión sobre cómo debería ser el mejor Pokemon, se entabla una primera batalla, para probar cual de los principiantes logra ganar su primer encuentro Pokemon… Alex usando a su pequeño Torchic y Dan a su decidido Treecko-_

_-Ha iniciado la batalla, Alex con las ganas de demostrar que se puede ser fuerte sin importar la apariencia, inicia su ataque con un sigiloso y poderoso Arañazo de su Torchic, pero la velocidad de Treecko lo supera, esquivando sus garras y contraatacando con Golpe de Mazo, la batalla duró por mucho, mientras ambos peleadores hacían el mismo ataque y defensa con los únicos movimientos que aún conocían-_

Alex: Torchic, Arañazo!...

Dan: Treecko, evade y usa Golpe!...

_-Luego de unos 5 minutos, con los pequeños luchadores ya muy cansados, Torchic fue el que quedó más afectado, debido al cansancio fue blanco fácil de un poderoso golpe de Treecko, dejándolo incapacitado y sin poder recuperarse y seguir luchando-_

Dan: Jajaja, así es amigo soy el ganador, te dije que esa gallinita no te serviría para nada, perdió contra uno del tipo Hierba.

Alex: Da igual lo que pienses, para mí, este Pokemon significa mucho, y lo entrenaré hasta que sea capaz de derrotarte…

Dan: Bueno, si aún piensas en esperanzas para tu peluche, ok, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

_-Aunque su primera experiencia Pokemon no fue la más agradable, Alex sabe que todo puede mejorar, al igual con su entrenamiento de su nuevo Torchic-_


	2. Esfuerzo del Entrenamiento!

**El Esfuerzo del Entrenamiento! (2do episodio)**

_-__Tras una larga y difícil batalla entre el Torchic de Alex y el Treecko de Dan, queda vencedor el Pokemon de tipo Hierba, las palabras con superioridad de parte de Dan hicieron que Alex disgustara más y más su compañía, lo que lo llevó a decidir a viajar solo, sabiendo que si acompañaba a Dan podría ser un problema con tanta rivalidad en juego…__-_

-Alex quiere prepararse para su primera batalla de gimnasio, queriendo atrapar a varios Pokemones y entrenarlos adecuadamente para ganar, dirigiéndose al "Pueblo Oldale" se encuentra con un pequeño Pokemon…-

-Alex: Hmm? Qué Pokemon será ese? –Investigando en el PokeDex

-Alex: Así que es un Wurmple, se ve fácil de entrenar… Torchic ve por él!

-Torchic: Chick chick, Toorchic…

-Alex: Torchic debilita a ese Wurmple con tu Arañazo!

_-Torchic empieza su entrenamiento contra un pequeño Wurmple, que a pesar de su desventaja ante el tipo Fuego, logra evadir varios de los Arañazos de Torchic y contraatacando con Tacleada, al ver esto, Alex se anima más al querer atrapar el pequeño Pokemon oruga. Luego de fuertes ataques de parte de Torchic, el pequeño Wurmple es debilitado y es blanco fácil para la Pokebola de Alex.-_

…

…

-Alex: Excelente atrapé a mi primer Pokemon!, un Wurmple, muchas gracias Torchic

-Torchic: Torchic, Torchic! – Al igual de emocionado que su entrenador

_-En su camino hacia al "Pueblo Oldale", Alex, Torchic y Wurmple empiezan fuertes batallas contra pokemones salvajes del área, muchos eran Poochyenas y Zigzagoon, para incrementar su experiencia en batalla.-_

_-En cuestión de varias horas entrenando en lo salvaje, finalmente llegan a Oldale un poco agotados, pero el Wurmple de Alex fue objetivo de la mirada de una linda chica, llamada Vanessa.-_

-Vanessa: Hola, disculpa, ese es tu Wurmple?

-Alex: Hola mucho gusto, así es, lo he capturado hace poco y me ha demostrado que es muy fuerte.

-Vanessa: Ay! que genial, aunque dónde están mis modales..? mi nombre es Vanessa.

-Alex: Yo soy Alex jejeje…

-Vanessa: Bueno, me interesé en tu Wurmple porque puede ser el oponente indicado para mi Silcoon.

-Alex: Silcoon? Según el Pokedex, es la evolución de Wurmple correcto?

-Vanessa: Exactamente, entonces, te animas a una pequeña batalla?

-Alex: Con gusto, veamos que puede hacer mi Wurmple contra un entrenador Pokemon.

-Antes de empezar el duelo, Alex primero lleva sus Pokemones al Centro Pokemon del pueblo, para así recuperarlos de su travesía desde el "Pueblo Littleroot"-

-Alex: Lista Vanessa? Wurmple! Al campo de batalla!

...

-Vanessa: Por supuesto, Silcoon a escena!

-Alex: Veamos que puedes hacer, Wurmple ataque de Tacleada!

-Vanessa: Te lo mostraré con gusto, Silcoon, protegeté con Coraza!

…

-Alex: Cómo..?

-Vanessa: La Coraza de mi Silcoon lo protege de tus tacleadas, así que trata de hacer otra técnica para poder dañarlo…

-Alex: Con gusto, Wurmple, Tiro de Hilo, luego ataca con Tacleada!

-Vanessa: Silcoon, usa también el Tiro de Hilo, luego Tacleada!

_-Al iniciar la batalla, se notaba que el Wurmple de Alex, tenía difiultad de establecer golpes fuertes por la defensa de Silcoon, aunque poco a poco, la batalla fue girandoa favor de Wurmple, haciendo combinaciones extrañas pero efectivas, usando su Tiro de Hilo y Tacleada…-_

-Vanessa: Silcoon! Tacleada…

-Alex: Wurmple, esquiva y usa Picadura Venenosa!

-Vanessa: Ay no! Haz envenenado a mi Silcoon…

-Alex: Así es, Wurmple acaba con una fuerte Tacleada!

_-Pese a ser una pre-evolución, Wurmple al final dominó la batalla ante el Silcoon de Vanessa, venciéndolo con una Tacleada luego de haber envenenado a su oponente-_

-Vanessa: No lo puedo creer – dice decepcionada

-Alex: Que bien Wurmple lo logramos así se hace, con esto te haz vuelto mas fuerte!

-Vanessa: Fue una buena batalla. Alex, te puedo pedir un último favor?

-Alex: Claro no hay problema

-Vanessa: Puedes hacerte cargo por los momentos de este Silcoon? Verás no soy tan buena entrenadora y eso lo he demostrado en esta batalla, además, quiero que cuando vuelva a ver a ese Silcoon, sea todo un guerrero jejeje, claro puedes quedarte con él si gustas.

Alex: Si crees que es lo correcto, lo haré, además será un buen compañero de entrenamiento para Wurmple y pronto lo verás tan fuerte como no te imaginas.

-Vanessa: Muchas gracias Alex, también, la próxima vez que me veas seré una excelente coordinadora Pokemon - Dice muy alegre

-Con un 2 nuevos Pokemones en su equipo, y con ganas de seguir atrapando más y más cada día, Alex se embarca en un trayecto para entrenar a sus Pokemones y obtener su primera medalla de Gimnasio-


	3. Fiesta de Capullos

**Fiesta de Capullos!**

_-Al hospedarse un día en "Pueblo Oldale", Alex, decide continuar su travesía a la siguiente localidad, "Ciudad Petalburg". Como siempre, entrenando a sus 3 Pokemones contra otros entrenadores y criaturas salvajes, para no perder tiempo de entrenamiento…-_

_-Llegando a la ciudad, un poderoso "Mightyena" salvaje, ataca rudamente a nuestro héroe, Alex se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que era y quiso practicar contra el. Pese al fuerte entrenamiento en pocos días de sus Pokemones, ninguno pudo vencer al fuerte Mightyena, cuando estaba a punto de acertar un ataque en Alex, de repente aparce un "Vigoroth" que noquea al Mightyena con un solo ataque…-_

-Alex: Qué es eso?... un Vigoroth, es muy fuerte, acabo de un golpe a ese Mightyena…

-Norman: Hola chico…

-Alex: Uh? Quién eres?... espera! Eres Norman! El líder del Gimnasio de Petalburg

-Norman: Ese mismo, mucho gusto…

-Alex: Mi nombre es Alex y cómo nos conseguiste?

-Norman: Caminaba junto con un amigo entrenador y escuche los fuertes rugidos de Mightyena.

-Alex: Muchas gracias, le debo una.

…

-Wally: Norman, qué ha pasado?

-Norman: Ayudaba a este chico Wally.

-Alex: Wally?

-Wally: Si mucho gusto.

-Norman: Wally quiere convertirse en un maestro Pokemon y hoy capturará su primer compañero con ayuda de un Zigzagoon que le he dado por estos momentos.

-Alex: Que gusto, aunque estás un poco más atrasado que yo, en fin, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo.

-Norman: Eso mismo quería pedirte Alex, necesito volver al Gimnasio por un reto, quieres ayudar a Wally?

-Alex: Claro! Vamos…

_-Eficazmente, Wally atrapa a su primer Pokemon y resultó ser un Ralts, muy feliz, reta a Alex a su primera batalla-_

-Alex: Siento celos… después de Torchic, tener un Ralts, es mi sueño.

-Wally: No te preocupez, llegará un dia en que atrapes uno, pero cambiado de tema, empezamos?

-Alex: Claro! Wurmple yo te elijo…

-Wally: Ralts, amigo aparece!

-Alex: Tacleada!

-Wally: Usa Gruñido para debilitarlo… ahora confusión!

_-Los abrumadores poderes psíquicos de Ralts y la habilidad del Gruñido, evitaban que Wurmple causara algún daño fuerte a Ralts.-_

-Alex: Wurmple, Picadura Venenosa

-Wally: Ralts, resiste usa Confusión!

_-Mientras Wurmple resistía la Confusión, algo extraño ocurrió para Alex, así es, Wurmple estaba evolucionando…-_

-Alex: Ah? Está brillando.

-Wally: Parece que está evolucionando.

_-Wurmple había evolucionado en un Cascoon, pero eso no detuvo la batalla, pero aunque ha endurecido su cuerpo, Cascoon no pudo resistir los poderes especiales de Ralts, perdiendo el encuentro cuando estaba a punto de ganar-_

-Wally: Muy buena batalla, Ralts es muy poderoso y se que nos llevaremos bien, felicidades por tu Cascoon.

-Alex: Gracias amigo, no siempre se gana yla próxima vez mi Cascoon te sorprenderá!

_-Al darse cuenta de las diferencia entre Cascoon y Silcoon, Alex decide enviar a su Silcoon para su madre, sabiendo que fue una de las mejores en Concursos, quizo que ella lo entrenara-_


	4. Pérdida en el Bosque!

**Pérdida en el Bosque!**

-_Alex se hospedo 2 días en el Centro Pokemon de "Ciudad Petalburgo", en donde consiguió a su tercer acompañante, un Ralts que el tanto quería. Decide aventurarse al Bosque Petalburgo, donde se dice que hay una variedad diferente de Pokemon y lleno de entrenadores__-_

…

_-__Han pasado ya, unas 2 horas desde que Alex adentró en el bosque, donde ha aprovechado ese lugar para seguir entrenando, fructosamente, Ralts aprendió el movimiento Confusión, mientras que Torchic, aprendió Ascuas, lo cual le ayudaría mucho un nuevo movimiento Fuego para tantos entrenadores de tipo insecto. Y así lo fue, casí al salir del bosque, Alex se encuentra con un raro Pokemon, un Pokemon que no era usual en la región Hoenn y menos en estado salvaje, al menos no era muy fácil conseguirlo… El pequeño travieso resultó ser un Chikorita, un Pokemon originario de la región Johto, el interés de nuestro héroe despertó y quiso enseguida atrapar al pequeño.__-_

_-__Aunque todo fue en vano, el Chikorita salvaje era muy ágil en su entorno y Alex perdió de vista a su objetivo, llegando la tarde al Bosque, Alex decide seguir su camino hacia "Ciudad Rustboro" para poder retar a la Líder del Gimnasio Roxanne__-_


End file.
